1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an information processing apparatus that detects movement of an operating tool such as a finger of a user on a display panel and performs interaction with the user. For example, when the user selects a desired GUI (Graphical User Interface) object on the display panel, the information processing apparatus displays an operation menu containing one or more operation items selectable for the object and asks the user to select a desired operation item. Then, when the operating tool is in touch with a display area of the object for a predetermined time period, the information processing apparatus recognizes input of the menu starting operation and displays the operation menu.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-352619    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-80291    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-226571
However, the user has to keep a touch state of an operating tool for a predetermined time period until the operation menu is displayed. Here, when the predetermined period is shortened, it is ambiguous to discriminate between the general object selecting operation (tapping) and the menu starting operation. Besides, after the operation menu is displayed, the user needs to perform complicated operation to select the desired operation item, and it may not be necessarily said that the user can enjoy a favorable operation environment.
Particularly, in the information processing apparatus such as a portable information processing terminal with restricted I/O interface specifications or the like, the user needs to perform very many operations including selecting an option menu after selecting the object. In addition, in displaying the operation menu after selection of a plurality of objects and selecting a desired operation item, the user also needs to perform the complicated operation.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an information processing apparatus and an information processing method capable of facilitating display of an operation menu for an object and selection of an operation item.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus including an operating tool detector for detecting a touch state of an operating tool with a display panel, a display controller for, when change of a pointing direction of the operating tool is detected by the operating tool detector on an object selected on the display panel, controlling the display panel to display near the object an operation menu containing one or more operation items selectable for the object, and an operation item selecting portion for, when the operation menu is displayed, selecting one of the operation items in accordance with the change in the pointing direction of the operating tool detected by the operating tool detector from the operation menu.
The operation item selecting portion may select the operation item on an extension of the pointing direction of the operating tool from the operation menu.
The operation item selecting portion may select the operation item placed in a direction defined by a change amount obtained by multiplying a change amount of the pointing direction of the operating tool by a coefficient a, the coefficient a being larger than 1, from the operation menu. The display controller may control the display panel to rotate the operation menu by a change amount obtained by multiplying the change amount of the pointing direction of the operating tool by a coefficient (1−a) and then, display the operation menu.
When the operation menu is displayed and simultaneously a non-touch state of the operating tool is detected by the operating tool detector, the operation item selected by the operation item selecting portion may be executed.
When the operation menu is displayed and simultaneously, movement of a predetermined distance or more of the operating tool in touch with the display panel is detected by the operating tool detector, the display controller may control the display panel to stop display of the operation menu.
According to a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an information processing method, including the steps of when change in a pointing direction of an operating tool is detected on an object selected on a display panel, controlling the display panel to display, near the object, an operation menu containing one or more operation items selectable for the object, and when the operation menu is displayed, selecting one of the operation items in accordance with the change of the pointing direction of the operating tool from the operation menu.
According to the embodiments of the present invention described above, it is possible to provide an information processing apparatus and an information processing method capable of facilitating display of an operation menu for an object and selection of an operation item.